Adventure Time: Are You My Mommy?
by Kappa Mikey 22
Summary: really old fanfiction. Testing an old theory that Susan Strong could've been Finn's mother.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

So for this fanfic, I wanted to go with an idea that's been going around. The idea that if Finn felt human flesh instead of gills when Susan let him feel under her hat in the episode Beautopia, could she have been his mother? If so that would make her the only other human left and earth and she does have Finn's same blonde hair. Not to mention the cliffhanger Cartoon Network gave us which makes it a bit more suspicious. This is obviously only a very farfetched guess but I thought it would make a cute story nonetheless. Enjoy!

P.S: I have also given Susan a bit more of an advanced vocabulary for this just to avoid fussy and awkward dialogue from the way she would normally speak.

"Well you're home now." Finn told Susan watching the rest of her people run to re-habitat their previous home. Susan smiled at him. Then she took his hand, and pushed it gently under her hat. Finn gasped in surprise "Susan…" he gasped feeling the familiarity of human flesh. He gazed at her wide eyed with wonder. "Mother," Susan said. Finn looked at her confused. She grabbed his hand and held it gently in her big strong hands. "Mother," she repeated. Finn's confusion vanished. "Mother…" He repeated slowly. "You mean…? You're not my…Are you?…" Susan nodded. Finn's heart skipped a beat. "Hey buddy you ready to get going?" Jake asked coming up beside them. He noticed Finn's expression and the awkwardness in the air. "Bro?" "War kept us apart. Not safe for you." Susan continued. "What is she talking about?" Jake asked confused. "Dude?" "I couldn't keep you safe during the war." Susan said. "Eventually I lost you. I was sure I would never see you again. Certain that you had died." She began to tear up. Finn finally found his composure. "Wait, if you're saying you're my mom why did you wait so long to tell me? I mean since we first met and you figured out I was your son," Susan shook her head. "I wanted to make sure I was right." She replied. "And what makes you so sure you are?" Finn challenged. "Same blonde hair. Both humans. And your hat," she pointed to Finn's hat. "The same one I made for my baby boy." She smiled. "I recognize my own son." Finn felt his hat slowly in confusion. Looking at Susan closer, he suddenly got the feeling that he _did_ in fact know her from somewhere long ago. "Mom…?" he gasped softly. Susan nodded tearfully but happily. "Mom!" He exclaimed happily jumping into her arms. "Mom?" Jake pondered confused. Susan held Finn tightly. Finn began to cry happily. "Wait she's your mom?" Jake asked. Susan nodded. "Mother," Susan pulled away. "Want to show you something. Come on." She said leading the boys into the city. She led them into the remains of a makeshift bedroom inside an old crumbling, building. Inside was a large bed Susan had made from soft animal skins. Finn's eyes widened as an old memory of him lying on the same bed as a baby with a woman's arms wrapped around him came back to him. Looking further into the memory, he could see that the woman was in fact Susan. But above all, he remembered feeling safe, happy, and warm. "Fish people felt sorry for me and let me and my baby stay with them." Susan explained. "What exactly happened?" Jake asked feeling the soft furs. Susan's eyes grew wide and began to water. She buried her face in her hands sobbing. "Jake," Finn scolded. He walked over and gently hugged Susan. "It's okay." He soothed. Susan looked up with a small smile. "Okay," she agreed. She picked Finn up and cradled him in her arms. She sat down on the soft furs and Jake snuggled up close putting one paw on Finn's shoe. "It all started a few years before the war," she began. Before she knew what was happening, her mind began flashing back to her old, normal life.


	2. Chapter 2

"It was a very long time ago. The Great Mushroom War hadn't even started but there were still a lot of rumors going around. Rumors that the government had been hiring scientists to help them with a project code named "Mushroom Bombs" after rumors that one bomb could turn a simple fungus into a fearsome creature. At first, no one really paid attention to the rumors. For all we knew, they were just rumors passed around by the neighbors who needed something to gossip about. That is until all the science teachers began to leave. The only explanation they gave was,'I've been offered something better.'" A young Susan and her classmates stood staring in disbelief on a blustery autumn morning school bags still in hand at their now boarded up school. "They couldn't find anyone to fill the positions. Hundreds of schools across the country were closed. And with them, went the dreams of hundreds of young students including my dream of becoming a doctor. Thankfully, I found a kind old pharmacist who took me on as her apprentice to continue my studies." "Susan," an elderly lady called. "Susan would you be so kind as to mix these for me?" she called handing Susan a packet of herbs. "Sure!" Susan replied cheerfully. "For a time everything went good. That is until she began to ask me to brew suspicious elixirs to cure mutagen accidents. That's when I became even more aware those strange rumors were true. News traveled quickly between the scientists and doctors everywhere. As it turned out, the experiments were turning on their creators. Pretty soon, there were CIA agents everywhere you looked trying to round up the strange beasts that had begun terrorizing the land. You could hear shots being fired multiple times a day but the attempts to retain the beasts were fruitless and pretty soon the entire continent was being overrun by the strange new species. The Great Mushroom War had begun. My parents had already been evacuated somewhere far but I had no idea where. So I moved into one of the many safe houses the government was providing. I," Susan blushed suddenly. "I had a great roommate…" A handsome, muscular young man with flowing blonde hair entered Susan's room and placed his luggage on the nearby bed. "Hi," he said extending his hand to her. "I'm Mark." Susan turned bright red. "I'm Susan." she greeted. "The two of us soon fell in love. Everyone told us not to kid ourselves about romance with the horror going on around us but we didn't listen." Susan glowed as she and Mark took a stroll around the outside perimeters of the safe house despite heated objections to get back inside. Mark took Susan's hand and smiled. He gently pushed a stray hand of hair aside and before they knew it, the two were locked in a kiss with the Mushroom Bombs exploding behind them. "We were married within six months. And pretty soon, had a baby on the way." Susan looked down at her rapidly growing stomach and smiled. Mark walked over and placed his hand on her stomach. He gave Susan a warm kiss and sat with her happily dreaming about the future they could make for themselves. "Is Dad here?" Finn asked hopefully. Susan shook her head sadly. "He used to help with the war effort. He left one particularly dangerous day and never came back." Susan sat at the entrance of the safe house desperately waiting for Mark to return home. A tear rolled down her cheek as she came to the sudden realization that he would not be coming home that day. "But this only made me even more determined to survive and take care of my baby. Eventually even the safe house was bombed leaving the few surviving humans to fend for themselves. "After much difficulty, Susan was finally able to pick herself up from the ruble of the safe house. "Now what are we going to do?" a woman next to her asked in fear. "We need to stick together as the last few remaining humans." A man answered and began leading everyone out of the ruble. A few people refused to leave their families who were unable to walk out from under the boards and bricks that crushed them. Now there were only four humans left on earth not yet including Susan's baby. "We traveled farther into the odd new land hoping to find somewhere where we could rebuild our lives. But it was becoming harder on me because of the baby. Eventually it was time." Susan collapsed suddenly clutching her stomach. The group she's traveling with stops. "What's wrong?" the man who has taken charge asks. "I think she's ready to have her baby!" one of the women exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Susan could feel the contractions begin and her breathing began to quicken. She inhaled sharply trying desperately to stifle the searing pain in her stomach. The group surrounds her worriedly. "We should find somewhere we can make her comfortable." Thankfully, they are able to find the ruined remnants of an old motel where they put down their jackets and gather soft grasses to make a bit of a bed for Susan. Within a few hours, the sounds of a newborn baby boy's cries could be heard echoing off the walls of the empty motel. Despite what everyone had said, Susan had managed to bring back the hope of rebuilding a dying population. "What are you going to name him?" One woman asked. Susan thought for a moment. "Finn." She decided at last. She looked down at the baby boy in her arms. He was twelve feet and five pounds. He had lots of beautiful, flowing blonde hair and a sparkle in his eyes. Finn's eyes sparkled as he listened to Susan recall the details of his birth happily. He snuggled a little closer to her. "I was able to rest for a few hours and nurse Finn before we had to leave again. No part of the world was safe anymore. We continued along until we reached a wooded area. Despite the fact that the trees were slowly turning to cotton candy, it seemed to be less affected by the bombs than anywhere else." Susan explained. She held Finn protectively in her arms as they set up camp for the night. She sat down on a tree stump and hummed softly as Finn surveyed the area and eagerly reached for the candy trees. "We thought we would be safe there but we underestimated the dangers."

**Sorry this chapters so short. I write all my stories as one shots so I'm not used to splitting them into chapters. I'm learning though and I should get better. **


	4. Chapter 4

Susan heard a rustling coming from a nearby bush. She held onto Finn tightly as she slowly stood up and began backing away. Suddenly, a man wearing a bear skin draped around him and even a bear hat jumped out with a spear. Susan screamed and began to run back to the others. The man followed her in hot pursuit. She returned to the clearing where she found her companions fleeing in terror. "Wait!" She called desperately trying to catch up. But they didn't seem to hear her. In her haste, she caught her foot on a fallen log and losing her balance, fell to the floor. Finn landing a few feet in front of her began to cry loudly. Susan felt herself roughly being dragged to her feet as the strange tribe surrounded her. One lady with brown hair and a panda hat walked over to where Finn lay and picked him up. "Don't you dare hurt my baby!" Susan screamed. "Put him down!" The lady ignored her plea and examined Finn who began to cry even louder. The others slowly and cautiously walked over to investigate. The panda lady pointed to Finn's arms, legs, toes and head. The others nodded in agreement discussing something in a language Susan couldn't make out. The man with the bear hat who had attacked Susan ran his hands along the sides of Finn's face in confusion. The others did the same and looked at Finn curiously. Susan ran over and grabbed Finn away from them. "What's the matter with you? Haven't any of you ever seen a baby before?" She asked irritated. The people stared at her confused. "B-baby," they repeated. They looked at each other. "Baby! Alaquoso baby." One of them reached a hand out to Susan who slowly backed away. The lady took of her hat to reveal something quite odd. She had a human face, but a _fish _head! Susan gasped in surprise. The lady rubbed her gills and pointed to Finn. Susan smiled nervously. "Yeah uh, no gills. Human. No fish person." She explained gesturing to her and her baby. The others gasped in amazement. Just then they heard another rustling coming from the bushes. The bear man stood with his spear ready as the others cowered behind him. Susan hugged Finn tightly preparing for the worst, when out of the bush out bounded… a rabbit! Susan sighed in relief but the fish-people screamed in fear. They ran about and screamed wildly. The girl with the panda hat grabbed Susan's arm and dragged her over to a latch in the center of a small clearing. She opened it up and pushed Susan inside with the others following closely behind. "That was the first time I met the fish-people." Susan explained. "After that, I guess they found they could trust me because they let me live with them. It was a beautiful city the humans had built underground as a safe house during the war. When they abandoned it, the fish-people found it and made it their home." Susan smiled as she watched Finn play with the other kids while she built a home and made them new clothes. She even made hats for her and Finn. A cat for her and a bunny for him. "It wasn't perfect. Nothing ever is. Occasionally we'd run into a sewer rat or some other kind of creature who would scare them. They would declare war on the animal until it got bored and left. Soon, I forgot most of my English and became as scared as they were. But as far as I knew, me and my baby were safe and that's all that really mattered to me." Susan laughed as she bounced Finn up and down on her knee and watched him smile. She gave him a little tickle and the baby laughed. She laughed too even falling on her back. She held Finn up high happily. All of a sudden, out of nowhere a strange bird bigger than even Susan swept in and snatched Finn right out of her hands! "Finn!" she screamed desperately. She looked around her desperately and picked up a few rocks at her feet. She tossed them as hard as she could but she could not hit the bird. "FINN!" She screamed in despair. She fell to her knees and began to sob. "Wait a minute," Jake interrupted. "Why didn't you just go after him?" Susan looked away ashamed, her eyes watering at the very memory. Finn looked up at her also beginning to cry. "Wasn't brave enough." Susan replied softly. "Not even for your baby?" Susan began to sob. Finn glared at Jake. "Not cool man." Jake looked down ashamed. "Sorry I just thought if it was your baby you would find the strength." He said. "I mean I found the strength to find my old gang and save Jake Jr. Of course she was behind the whole operation all along and never in any real danger in the first place…" Finn punched Jake in the arm. "Dude! You're not helping!" He scolded. He looked back at Susan. "It's okay I understand." He said gently. "That new world was scary for you. I would've been scared too." Susan smiled down at him through her tears and held him tighter. "Never thought I'd see you again." She said sadly. Finn snuggled closer. "You were wrong." He said smiling. "We found each other again and we won't ever be separated again."

The End


End file.
